randycunningham9thgradeninjafandomcom-20200213-history
NinjaNomicon
The NinjaNomicon, or simply Nomicon, is an 800 year-old book that teaches the Ninja wisdom and skills. Randy Cunningham gets his hands on the book and using what he learns from it, he helps keep the world safe from the forces of evil. Whenever Randy needs help or information on something, he can just ask the Nomicon. To answer his question, the Nomicon communicates mentally, leaving his physical body in a trance-like state. There's a running gag whenever Randy goes into the Nomicon, Randy will often fall to the ground and sometimes have the Nomicon hit his head. The Nomicon may have a mind of its own. In "The Tale of the Golden Doctor's Note" when Randy "dissed" it, the book glowed and gave off a roar-like sound. And in "Viva El Nomicon," when Randy was acting too confident in himself, the Nomicon locked up until he learned the lesson. It also spoke to Mac Antfee as shown in a flashback to Randy in "Ninja Camp." The Nomicon also gives Randy the lessons that he seems to need in the episode, even if Randy doesn't seem to get it at first. Sometimes when he does get it, he ignores the advice, which often backfires on him. The Nomicon may also have the power of Precognition. This is proven that the book seems to know in advance what kind of situation Randy is about to get into, and gives lessons which act as either warning and/or advice for that exact situation. For example, in "Stanks Like Teen Spirit," it warned Randy beforehand that his enemies were up to something, but Randy didn't take it to heart, and because of it, he woke up to find a lot of stanked monsters. The Nomicon can also only be opened by the one who is the Ninja. This was demonstrated in "Raiders of The Lost Nomicon," when Viceroy, McFist and even the Sorcerer attempted to open it with no success, although its implied the Sorcerer's magic would have suceeded if Randy hadn't interfered. Howard failed to open it as well in It is revealed in "Raiders of The Lost Nomicon," that the Sorcerer is aware of the Nomicon's existance, and what it is for. He is even able to recognize it on sight. The Nomicon may be giving hints to Randy to use the advice in battles, as shown in the same episode, Randy managed to figure out how to counterattack and escape after the nomicon glowed. Its revealed in "The Ninja Supremacy", upon the Ninja's time ending, they take the Ultimate Lesson, where their minds are wiped and the Nomicon absorbs all their experiences so it can be passed on to the next Ninja. Places within the Nomicon There is traditional places and calm nature for Randy's training like waterfalls, forests and sometimes dojos. Important messages are always hidden in a dragon's mouth or the dragon would bring Randy to the lesson. Other places are buildings with forbidden knowledge and an open space to practice throwing ninja balls. Ninja knowledge is sometimes told by a samurai. Lessons *"Believe in the weapon that is in the suit." in Last Stall on the Left. *"The evil funk possesses the vulnerable using that which he most holds dear." in Got Stank? *"Centuries ago, a great war was waged between good and evil, between ninja and sorcerer. Too powerful to destroy, the dark one was locked deep underground, his prison sealed with a sacred stone. In the darkness he awaits to wreak havoc. Possessing the vulnerable, using that which they hold most dear, using the power from chaos. Once he gains enough power, he will escape and darkness will reign." in So U Think U Can Stank. *"Beware the enemy who wears a hero's mask." in McFists of Fury. *"The way to forget is to remember." in Gossip Boy. *"A ninja must master the art of stealth." in House of 1,000 Boogers. *"A ninja must never endanger the innocent, but he must always defend the defenseless." in Monster Dump. *"When faced with a mighty enemy, counter with a mightier force." in Attack of the Killer Potatoes. *"The best way to avoid an attack, is to avoid an attack." in The Tale of the Golden Doctor's Note. * Art of Healing and how to undo it in Dawn of the Driscoll. *"The only knowledge a ninja can possess is the knowledge that he possesses no knowledge." in Viva El Nomicon. *"Friendship is a weight a ninja cannot carry." in 30 Seconds to Math. *The Ninja Air Fist and "Respect is the key that opens all doors." in Monster Drill. *The Ninja Smoke Bomb: "The smokebomb is a tool of strategy, not a toy for a show" and "Only from the sap of the Skunk Pine tree can a ninja craft a bombs of smoke" in Silent Punch, Deadly Punch. *How Dickie was frozen by the Ninja of '85 and "The knot not tied unravels" in Stank'd to the Future *"When a Ninja does wrong, he must own up to his mistakes" in Wave Slayers. *"In the realm of the Ninja, a swordsmith crafts blades in a cauldron of fire" in Sword Quest. *"Centuries ago, a great battle was fought between the ninja and an evil bird demon; the Tengu. The demon was too strong to defeat until a ninja found the source of the Tengu's great power. The demon feathers infused the ninja suit with mysterious powers. Upon defeating the Tengu, the ninja imprisoned it in a sacred stone. It can only be released by the hand of ninja. The Tengu and the Ninja are forever linked, their strengths are shared" in Evil Spirit Week *"The most dangerous enemy often wears the mask of an ally" in Nukid on the Block. *"The questions of present can be answered by the past" and Mac Antfee's firing in Ninja Camp* *The Art of Escape, "Deceit often comes at a price" in Grave Puncher: The Movie! *"A ninja must know when winning is losing and losing is winning" in Weinerman Up *"Let the warrior who holds the weapon fight the battle" in Escape from Detention Island *"Once the ninja is known, he can never be unknown" in Bash Johnson: 11th Grade Ninja *The use of the other ninja balls (hot, cold, electro, etc), "To underestimate you enemy is to invite your defeat" and the apocalypse of the Sorcerer's escape in Stanks Like Teen Spirit *"The tiger who refuses to get his paws wet catches no fish" in Raiders of the last Nomicon *"The art of disguise; a master can alter his physical appearance by focusing on his ninja energy, but be warned, lose focus and the energy will master the ninja" in Secret Stache *"Stay grounded, do not waver. The dirt itself will pay you a favor. To stop your foes and hold them back. Harness the soil for an earth attack" and "Words can be more powerful than the sword" in Hiphopocalypse Now *"To control your fear, you must embrace your fear" in McFear Factor *''"And so it was that the First Ninja cast the Sorcerer into a bottomless pit, and sealed it with the Eye of Eternity. The Ninja locked the stone with a magic key. Knowing the key was too dangerous to possess, the Ninja hid it away. Then every one hundred years the key reveals its resting place in hopes of being found. That time is now" and "The Sorcerer Key must be found immediately. The sunlight and the stone will work together to guide you" in ''Randy Cunningham and the Sorcerer's Key* *The Ultimate Lesson in The Ninja Identity, and more information about it in'' The Ninja Supremacy.* *"If you abuse the power, you lose the power" in ''Swampy Seconds *"The gain is rarely worth the loss" in McSatchle *"The unknown ally can be more dangerous than the known enemy" in Fart-Topia *"A ninja's hand is to give, not to take" The McHugger Games *"What is wild, should not be caged" McFreaks *"The eyes can be deceived but the nose always knows" Sorcerer in Love *"He who crosses the line must prepare for the fall that follows" Pranks for Nothing * - times when the Nomicon has spoken. Episodes Without a Lesson *''Night of the Living McFizzles '' *''Der Monster Klub'' *''Shoob Tube (but mentioned)'' *''Rise of the Planet of the Robo-Apes'' Other Interesting Info from/about the Nomicon *Hidden in both Last Stall on the Left and Viva El Nomicon, "A wild beast may wound your body, but an evil friend will wound your mind." **In the same two episodes, information about a Zom-Bully can be found. *The Nomicon is voiced by Joel McHale when condemning Mac Antfee in Ninja Camp, in Randy Cunningham and the Sorcerer's Key and The Ninja Supremacy. He also voices the First Ninja. *The NinjaNomicon's name may be inspired by the Necronomicon. Tumblr mw7t8r3hU71qirdogo1 1280.jpg|NinjaNomicon Model Sheet Learnings.png Capture.jpg scene11621.jpg scene11361.jpg a ninja muct know when winning is losing.jpg scene11381.jpg scene11401.jpg and losing is winning.jpg scene11421.jpg scene11281.jpg scene11291.jpg scene11301.jpg scene11321.jpg ninja nomicon lessons.jpg scene11341.jpg Last stall on the left, right.png Hit on the head.png Thanks for teaching me.png Need a hand buddy.png Nomicon condemned.png Kick butt.png Tumblr mso86obe9w1r53v56o4 1280.jpg Tumblr mso86obe9w1r53v56o3 1280.jpg Tumblr mskzhhY1YJ1r53v56o4 1280.jpg Tumblr mskzhhY1YJ1r53v56o3 1280.jpg tumblr_mrekarTmyx1rgw67ao1_500.png tumblr_mruieim6JE1r53v56o1_500.png tumblr_mrw64uVY4k1r53v56o1_1280.png tumblr_mrtuuwbUUH1r53v56o1_500.png tumblr_mrw64uVY4k1r53v56o2_1280.jpg tumblr_mrw64uVY4k1r53v56o3_1280.jpg tumblr_mrw64uVY4k1r53v56o4_1280.jpg tumblr_mrw64uVY4k1r53v56o5_1280.jpg tumblr_mrw64uVY4k1r53v56o6_1280.jpg tumblr_mrw64uVY4k1r53v56o7_1280.jpg tumblr_mrw64uVY4k1r53v56o8_1280.jpg Tumblr mu982owUKF1r53v56o4 250.png Tumblr mu982owUKF1r53v56o5 250.png Tumblr mu982owUKF1r53v56o6 500.png Tumblr mu982owUKF1r53v56o7 250.png Tumblr mu982owUKF1r53v56o1 250.png Tumblr mu982owUKF1r53v56o2 250.png Tumblr mu982owUKF1r53v56o3 250.png Tumblr mu982owUKF1r53v56o8 500.png Tumblr muoa3f5oCg1r53v56o6 1280.jpg Tumblr muoa3f5oCg1r53v56o2 1280.jpg Tumblr muoa3f5oCg1r53v56o1 1280.jpg Tumblr muoa3f5oCg1r53v56o7 1280.jpg Tumblr muoa3f5oCg1r53v56o3 1280.jpg Tumblr muoa3f5oCg1r53v56o8 1280.jpg Tumblr muoa3f5oCg1r53v56o4 1280.jpg Tumblr muoa3f5oCg1r53v56o5 1280.jpg Tumblr muoj5lM40a1r53v56o1 250.gif Tumblr muoj5lM40a1r53v56o2 250.gif RC9GN - McSatchle & Fart-topia.mp4211.png RC9GN - McSatchle & Fart-topia.mp4210.png RC9GN - McSatchle & Fart-topia.mp4213.png RC9GN - McSatchle & Fart-topia.mp4212.png RC9GN - McSatchle & Fart-topia.mp4215.png RC9GN - McSatchle & Fart-topia.mp4214.png RC9GN - McSatchle & Fart-topia.mp4217.png RC9GN - McSatchle & Fart-topia.mp4216.png RC9GN - McSatchle & Fart-topia.mp4219.png RC9GN - McSatchle & Fart-topia.mp4218.png Nomicon in Fart-Topia 4.png Nomicon in Fart-Topia 3.png Nomicon in Fart-Topia 2.png Nomicon in Fart-Topia 1.png Doodle_ninja.png Doodle_ninja_noooo.png Category:Items Category:Magical Category:Advisor Category:Main Characters Category:Ninja